Tigress mistake
by Mecherazo
Summary: A error from Tigress will make that produce many changes in the palace of jade. Song-fic and One- Shot


**This is the translation of the first fanfic what I did in Spanish. I expect that you like it. **

It was a starry night, the stars filled the Valley of the Peace with his shine Po was alone, sad and crestfallen in the Tree of the Wisdom while he enjoyed of the beauty show that was offered by the sky.

–I can´t understand it, everything looks perfect- Thought Po- Tigress and I declared ourselves our feelings, we kissed, we got out for eating, we trained together, we talked… But I still questioned: How this stupid argument started?

**-FLASHBACK-**

It was quarter to eight, Tigress and Po had almost 3 weeks as boyfriend and girlfriend but noone of the furious five and the master Shifu knows about our relationship, although they had their relationship in secret, they were very close from each other, so much that they already slept together (Warning: They were sleeping together, but anything have happened,nasty-minded, XD).

Then, Po woke up; he loved wake up with Tigress because when she is slept, she looks more beautiful of how people could see her, she looked like an angel, an angel who could captivate anyone with those pretty red eyes but she was his angel and Po like that.

–Good morning, Tigress- said Po to see that Tigress was waking up herself.

–Good morning, Po- said Tigress and they kissed themselves- ¿How did you sleep?

-The truth is that I have a really strange dream. I dreamed that I was dating with a beautiful, pretty, clever and strong tigress but I believe that my dreams came true.

-Silly- said Tigress very lovingly.

Then, they kissed themselves again although this kiss was longer and deeper than the previous kiss but, suddenly, Tigress cut the kiss.

-¿What´s up Tigress? – asked Po disconcerted.

–Po, is almost eight o´clock (the hour from wake up with the sound of the song), and if Shifu caught up, ay God! What a shame, come on Po, begin to dress - said Tigress while she threw his pantalon.

Tigress, but ¿why- said Po while his pantalon hit him in his face- are you so worry?

-´Cause I will die of shame if my father knows that I´m dating with you- said Tigress while she dress up.

-¿Will you die of shame if he knew that you´re dating with someone or will you die of shame if he knew that you´re dating with me?- asked Po, a bit sad.

-Po, don´t say… -spoke Tigresa.

–No, that´s what I understood- interrupted Po with a sad expression- well, I go out, as you said, it´s almost eight o´clock- said Po while he went out through the door for stay in his door to pretend that he has lifted.

But... -said Tigress but she can´t finished his phrase because Po was closed the door behind him. Suddenly, the gong sounded and the furious five, Po and the master Shifu made their routine of greeting. After that they went to eat breakfast and when they finished their meal, they went to train. When they ended the training, Po went out so fast of the room of training that Tigresa can´t talk with him for fix their problem. On the night, everyone was waiting to Po for eat his soup.

¿Where is Po?- questioned Mantis with a hungry face.

-Don´t you think that if we knew it, we´ll go there to say him that have gone for can eat- said Víper while she swipe him with her tail.

Tigresa wasn´t paying attention to the situation, she was thinking in the error that happened in her room by his fault,

-How I have been able to say that to Po ,I never want to say that. Where will you be Po?- Thought Tigress_._

Suddenly, she remember where he could be, a place where he usually meditated and where rested and where he always went: The tree of Wisdom. Then, she slip out without noone of the furious five will notice and she went to the tree.

**-END FLASHBACK-**

Po, while he was enjoying with those pretty sight from the starry night, he reminded a song what he has heard in a tavern with Tigress, a song that he hasn´t understood, since now:

(People, please watch the following link because I had problems with the lyrics of the song and I can´t put it because someone said me that the lyrics I put was from copy and paste and that can´t be done. So please, do it. See: watch?v=JZNCrLV8W_M)(This part is after the first I'll never wake up without an overdose of you.)

Then, Tigress was near of the tree and she could see Po, but she didn´t understand what where he doing there, so she decided to get close stealthily for know what he was doing. Meanwhile, Po continued singing:

(This part is after the second I'll never wake up without an overdose of you)

Tigresa, who had moved stealthly towards him, was in a bush since where she could already see what he was doing: he was showing his feelings with that song, such deep feelings that she spent so much to express: Po, ¿Are you really feel like this?¿Are you love me so much? and I worrying for what another persons could think if they´ll know that I´m dating with you; what stupid I has been. But quiet , that´s gonna change thought Tigress._  
_

(And the final part is until the last waking up to you never felt so real.)

Then Tigress, what she moved with stealth, was beside Po but even so, he can´t see her and she touched in his arm for attract his attention and she give him a touch in the arm for call his attention.

¿What´s up?- said Po while he went around and he saw, suddenly, to Tigress- ¡Tigress!- said Po with a face so blushed that it could be see from two kilometres of distance. ¿Have you heard what I was saying?

-Yes- said Tigress with a quiet voice but serious at the same time.

Since when have you hear me? said Po with the same tone of shame.

-Enough time- said Tigress.

-Listen I... - said Po but he was silenced by two fingers of Tigress what placed in his lips.

-Po, you don´t have to say anything, if there´s someone who have to say something, it´s me- said Tigress and Po was some disconcerted- I´m sorry, sorry for made you feel like this, I only… I...- she try to say something but she couldn´t since now she started to appear tears from her eyes.

-Tigress, don´t, don´t cry- said Po while they were hugging.

-Forgive me, I has been a selfish and a stupid, I was only thinking in me, in how this relationship could affect me and I haven´t thought in how you could feel on hiding this relationship so, for that, I´m sorry! -said Tigress while she stayed between the arms of his lover.

-Tigress, calm down. I´m not angry with you– said Po from a form very sweet dulce what made Tigress stop of crying for a moment.

-Ah no?- said Tigress with some tears in her eyes while she separated a little from Po but, even so, they were very near.

-No, so stop of crying because when I see you sad, it hurts me, the opposite I prefer see you with your serious expression that just the way you´re now.

-Silly- said Tigress very lovingly.

After that, they joined in a deep kiss, at the same time that passionate. After that kiss, something changed in Tigress, she knew what Po was her true love, she was so sure of this that she didn´t already have fear of said that she was dating with him, not to his master not to nobody, and that was showed in that, after come back to the palace of jade and dinner all together, she got together all in the hall of training for give them the notices.

In the beginning, everyone was shocked: Crane formed an angle of ninety grades with his, Viper was a bit angry what his friend didn´t tell her since then that she was dating with Po but she was happy for her too, Monkey y Mantis fainted from the impression and the master Shifu had an tic in his left eye what showed how he really was and, after he passed his tic himself, he almost killed Po on strangle him with the cane of his master but, for lucky, Tigress fixed the situation and Shifu acepted his relationship, and two years later, they could married, they were happy and they ate noodles.

** THE END**

**Thanks for read my fic, if there is something wrong, send me a review with the mistakes plz. Goodbye**

**PD: The song is Comatose from Skillet.****  
**


End file.
